AG166: King and Queen for a Day!
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Director (AG166) |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Heracross (flashback), Ash's Swellow (flashback), Ash's Sceptile, May's Munchlax, May's Eevee, Brock's Bonsly, Jessie's Seviper, Jessie's Dustox, Spenser's Shiftry (flashback), Spenser's Venusaur (flashback), Spenser's Claydol (flashback), Bonsly (King Bonsly), Mime Jr. (Queen Mime Jr.) |major =Brock's Bonsly knows Flail. Brock's Bonsly is revealed to be male. James' Mime Jr. knows Teeter Dance. James' Mime Jr. is revealed to be female. |image =AG166.png |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =February 23, 2006 |uair =November 11, 2006 |michars =Palace Maven Spenser (flashback), Drama staff (Director (AG166), Fat man, Old man, Young man), Men in black (Man A, Man B, Man C), Woman, Female fans (Fan A, Fan B) |local = |rchars =Jessie, James |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png}} is the 20th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis On their way to the Battle Tower, Ash and friends arrive in a town back on the mainland of Kanto. Then, Team Rocket (in disguise) convinces them to get free massages which they agree to get. It turns out to be a trap and a battle ensues between Sceptile and Dustox (with the help of Munchlax's Metronome) that destroys the tent and separates Pikachu, Bonsly, Meowth, Mime Jr from everybody else! The four of them land in the middle of the city and are chased by a bunch of guys in black suits. They manage to lose them, and after helping a lady, Meowth manages to get some food for the four of them, but it is short-lived as the men quickly find them again. It turns out that the men are chasing them because they are mistaking Bonsly and Mime Jr for the famous Pokémon stars, King Bonsly and Queen Mime Jr. Jessie and James manage to find them and Jessie manages to get Mime Jr and Bonsly in the filming of the King and Queen's TV show! This is all a part of Team Rocket's plan to become rich. Can Ash and the others find Bonsly and stop Team Rocket's "evil" plan? Or will they just end up in the craziest TV show ever? Episode Plot After Ash's victory at the Battle Palace, the heroes go to the Battle Tower via a ship. Ash is pumped up to get there, but they are greeted by Team Rocket (disguised), telling the heroes they are the 777th person who gout out of the ship and won a massage. Though a bit hesitant, they agree to the treatment. As they lay down, Ash, Brock, Max and May are trapped! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but for some reason, it does not work, and him, Eevee and Bonsly are trapped! Ash sends Sceptile to deal with them, while Jessie her Dustox and James his Mime Jr., though James changes his mind, being too cute to fight. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade, pushing Dustox far, so Dustox retaliates with Psybeam. Munchlax comes out of May's Poké Ball, so May orders it to use Metronome. Metronome turns to Sandstorm, blowing the tent away. Though they are unhurt, the heroes wonder where are the Pokémon. Eevee come out from the rubble, but Max thinks Pikachu and Bonsly were blasted off with the tent, along with Team Rocket. After Team Rocket blasted off, James wonders where is Mime Jr. and Jessie Meowth, while Dustox and Wobbuffet are present with them. The tent hangs on a plaquette and Meowth, Pikachu, Mime Jr. and Bonsly fall down. A car comes and three people in disguises come out, going to take the Pokémon, but the tent falls on them, so the Pokémon run away. Meowth thinks they are Giovanni's employees that take care of "problems". The car comes, so Meowth, Mime Jr., Pikachu and Bonsly go through a narrow path, losing the men. The Pokémon take rest, but the men come soon enough, so they run away. They cross the front of the car, though Meowth drops the Electrike symbol that he took by accident. They lose them again, by hiding in nearby construction pipes. The Pokémon are tired and starving. Meowth sees Pikachu, Bonsly and Mime Jr. cannot walk anymore, but Meowth sees a woman carrying boxes of Pokémon food. Meowth disguises himself and helps the woman by carrying the boxes. As he goes to steal the last one, the woman tells him to get the last box, but decides to give the box away, as a reward. He comes to Pikachu, Mime Jr. and Bonsly to give the food. Pikachu accuses that he stole the food, though Meowth tells he got it fair and square, so the Pokémon are happy. The heroes are searching for Pikachu and Bonsly, but Brock is afraid Bonsly does not eat solid food. And he is correct - Bonsly does not want to eat the food. So, Meowth fills the can with water and Bonsly drinks it. However, the men came again, so the Pokémon are chased again. Team Rocket is searching for Mime Jr. Jessie spots Mime Jr. and Bonsly, but with scarfs. The Bonsly and Mime Jr. run away and the heroes spot them. Suddenly, a lot of fans come to Mime Jr. and Bonsly, who ran away. Max heard something about Queen and King and May realizes they are King Bonsly and Queen Mime Jr., who appear in the TV drama. May and Brock remember that drama, being about a love triangle that develops into true love. Pikachu, Mime Jr., Bonsly and Meowth came to a movie set. The staff recognizes King Bonsly and Queen Mime Jr. The director sees something wrong, so they see a plaquette with Bonsly and Mime Jr. wearing scarfs. Meowth has an idea to get a profit from all this. Before he goes, he is re-united (along with mime Jr.) with Jessie and James (who are disguised). Jessie tells the director she can give Mime Jr. and Bonsly for acting and the director agrees, as he does not have the right actors. Mime Jr. and Bonsly get new scarfs. They look what they need to do - the substitute actors, dressed as Bonsly and Mime Jr. pass and turn around, looking each other with shiny eyes and hug each other. Jessie tells to Bonsly and Mime Jr. to do what they did, but Bonsly cries, so Jessie sends Mime Jr. for a rehearsal. Mime Jr. did what the substitute actor did, so the director is pleased. Team Rocket, Pikachu and Bonsly eat (though Bonsly drinks milk). Jessie plans to get Pikachu as an extra. The heroes still search and see men with King Bonsly and Queen Mime Jr. The men ask for a nearby Pokémon Center, as the Pokémon fell in comma. Max sees a Pokémon Center nearby on his PokéNav, giving them directions. Brock asks if they saw a Bonsly, and the men confirm they saw it with Pikachu, Meowth and Mime Jr. near the bridge. The director gets a call from the men, hearing that Mime Jr. and Bonsly are retrieved, but had to go to the Pokémon Center. Jessie tells the director to continue working, but the heroes appear and Pikachu and Bonsly come to them. The director tells them the problem, promising to get them in the drama as extras, so they agree to. The camera is on - Bonsly, Mime Jr., Ash and May walk, but Bonsly and Mime Jr. turn around and hug each other. However, the scene is cut when Meowth, Jessie and James walk in. Team Rocket is taken away, so Jessie plans to get revenge and capture Pikachu. The scene repeats, but an explosion is made - Team Rocket appears again. The director tackles them, and so does Jessie him. Bonsly uses Double Edge, attacking Jessie. Mime Jr. uses Mimic, copying the move. Bonsly uses Fake Tears, disrupting Mime Jr., so Mime Jr. tickles Bonsly. Bonsly uses Flail (and the camera records them fighting). Mime Jr. uses Teeter Dance, confusing Bonsly, Team Rocket, the heroes and the staff. When they stop dancing, Jessie sends Seviper. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, so Seviper retaliates with Poison Tail. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, knocking Seviper off and blasting Team Rocket off. The camera stops recording and the director is pleased by the event. Trivia *The billboard that Meowth, Pikachu, Bonsly, and Mime Jr. are caught on is an advertisement for the movie. *The director of the drama resembles executive producer Kunihiko Yuyama. *Polka O Dolka was featured in this episode for the first time with Meowth singing English lyrics of the song. This happened when James' Mime Jr. used Teeter Dance. This is the second Japanese song used after Advance Adventure. *King and Queen's TV Show also based on Korean drama: ''Winter Sonata ''. In this episode, Brock's Bonsly portrayed as King Bonsly also based on Lee Min-hyung (portrayed by Bae Yong-joon) and James' Mime Jr. portrayed as Queen Mime Jr. also based on Jeong Yoo-jin (portrayed by Choi Ji-woo). Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket